pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Beecher Stowe
| birth_place = Litchfield, Connecticut, United States | death_date = July | death_place = Hartford, Connecticut, United States | spouse = Calvin Ellis Stowe | children = Eliza Taylor, Harriet Beecher, Henry Ellis, Frederick William, Georgiana May, Samuel Charles, and Charles Edward | signature = }} Harriet Beecher Stowe (June 14, 1811 - July 1, 1896) was an American author. Life Overview Stowe, daughter of Dr. Lyman Beecher, a well-known American clergyman, and sister of Henry Ward Beecher, one of the most popular preachers whom America has produced, was born at Litchfield, Connecticut, in 1811 or 1812. After spending some years as a teacher, she marriede Rev. Calvin E. Stowe. Up till 1852 all she had written was a little volume of stories which failed to attract attention. In that year, at the suggestion of a sister-in-law, she decided to write something against slavery, and produced Uncle Tom's Cabin, which originally appeared in serial form in a magazine, The National Era. It did not at the time receive much attention, but on its appearance in a separate form it took the world by storm. Its sale soon reached 400,000 copies, and the reprints have probably reached a far greater number. It was translated into numerous foreign languages, and had a powerful effect in hurrying on the events which ultimately resulted in emancipation. Her later works include Dred, The Minister's Wooing, Agnes of Sorrento, The Pearl of Orr's Island, and Old Town Folks. Some of these, especially the last, are in a literary sense much superior to Uncle Tom's Cabin, but none of them had more than an ordinary success. In 1869 an article on Lord Byron involved her in a somewhat unfortunate controversy.John William Cousin, "Stowe, Harriet Beecher," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 363-364. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 5, 2018. Stowe wrote more than 20 books, including novels, three travel memoirs, and collections of articles and letters. She was notable both for her writings and for her public stands on social issues of the day. Uncle Tom's Cabin, a depiction of life for African-Americans under slavery, reached millions as a novel and play, and became influential in the United States and United Kingdom. It energized anti-slavery forces in the American North, while provoking widespread anger in the South. Youth and marriage Harriet Elisabeth Beecher was born in Litchfield, Connecticut on June 14, 1811.McFarland, Philip. Loves of Harriet Beecher Stowe. New York: Grove Press, 2007: 112. ISBN 978-0-8021-4390-7 She was the seventh of 13 children, born to outspoken religious leader Lyman Beecher and Roxana (Foote}, a deeply religious woman who died when Stowe was only 5 years old. Her notable siblings included a sister, Catharine Beecher,who was an educator and author as well as seven brothers who became ministers: including Henry Ward Beecher, Charles Beecher, and Edward Beecher . Harriet enrolled in the seminary (girls' school) run by her sister Catharine, where she received a traditionally "male" education in the classics, including study of languages and mathematics. Among her classmates there was Sarah P. Willis, who later wrote under the pseudonym Fanny Fern.Warren, Joyce W. Fanny Fern: An Independent Woman. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1992: 21. ISBN 0-8135-1763-X At the age of 21, Beecher moved to Cincinnati, Ohio to join her father, who had become the president of Lane Theological Seminary. There, she also joined the Semi-Colon Club, a literary salon and social club whose members included the Beecher sisters, Caroline Lee Hentz, Salmon P. Chase, Emily Blackwell, and others.Tonkovic, Nicole. Domesticity with a difference: The Nonfiction of Catharine Beecher, Sarah J. Hale, Fanny Fern, and Margaret Fuller. University Press of Mississippi, 1997: 12. ISBN 0878059938 It was in that group that she met Calvin Ellis Stowe, a widower and professor at the seminary. The two married on January 6, 1836.McFarland, Philip. Loves of Harriet Beecher Stowe. New York: Grove Press, 2007: 21. ISBN 978-0-8021-4390-7 He was an ardent critic of slavery, and the Stowes supported the Underground Railroad, temporarily housing several fugitive slaves in their home. They had seven children together, including twin daughters. ''Uncle Tom's Cabin'' and Civil War In 1850, Congress passed the Fugitive Slave Law, prohibiting assistance to fugitives. At the time, she had moved with her family into a home on the campus of Bowdoin College, where her husband was now teaching. On March 9, 1850, Stowe wrote to Gamaliel Bailey, editor of the weekly antislavery journal National Era, that she planned to write a story about the problem of slavery: "I feel now that the time is come when even a woman or a child who can speak a word for freedom and humanity is bound to speak... I hope every woman who can write will not be silent."Hedrick, Joan D. Harriet Beecher Stowe: A life. New York: Oxford University Press, 1995: 208. Print. Shortly after, In June 1851, when she was 40, the 1st installment of her Uncle Tom's Cabin was published in the National Era. She originally used the subtitle "The Man That Was A Thing", but it was soon changed to "Life Among the Lowly". Installments were published weekly from June 5, 1851, to April 1, 1852. Uncle Tom's Cabin was published in book form on March 20, 1852, by John P. Jewett with an initial print run of 5,000 copies.McFarland, Philip. Loves of Harriet Beecher Stowe. New York: Grove Press, 2007: 80–81. ISBN 978-0-8021-4390-7 Each of its 2 volumes included 3 illustrations and a title-page designed by Hammatt Billings.Parfait, Claire. The Publishing History of Uncle Tom's Cabin, 1852–2002. Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2007: 71–72. ISBN 9780754655145 In less than a year, the book sold an unprecedented 300,000 copies.Morgan, Jo-Ann. Uncle Tom's Cabin As Visual Culture. University of Missouri Press, 2007: 136–137. ISBN 9780826217158 By December, as sales began to wane, Jewett issued an inexpensive edition at 37-1/2 cents each to further inspire sales.Parfait, Claire. The Publishing History of Uncle Tom's Cabin, 1852–2002. Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2007: 78. ISBN 9780754655145 The book's emotional portrayal of the impact of slavery captured the nation's attention. It added to the debate about abolition and slavery, and aroused opposition in the South. Within a year, 300 babies were named "Eva" in Boston alone and a play based on the book opened in New York in November of that year.Morgan, Jo-Ann. Uncle Tom's Cabin As Visual Culture. University of Missouri Press, 2007: 137. ISBN 9780826217158 After the outbreak of the Civil War, Stowe traveled to Washington, D.C. and there met President Abraham Lincoln on November 25, 1862.McFarland, Philip. Loves of Harriet Beecher Stowe. New York: Grove Press, 2007: 163. ISBN 978-0-8021-4390-7 Legend has it that, upon meeting her, he greeted her by saying, "so you are the little woman who wrote the book that started this great war."Bennett, William John. America: From the Age of Discovery to a World at War, 1492-1914. Thomas Nelson Inc, 2006: 284. ISBN 9781595550552 In reality, little is known about the meeting. Stowe's daughter Hattie reported, "It was a very droll time that we had at the White house I assure you... I will only say now that it was all very funny—and we were ready to explode with laughter all the while."Hedrick, Joan D. Harriet Beecher Stowe: A Life. New York: Oxford University Press, 1995: 306. ISBN 9780195096392208 Stowe's own letter to her husband is equally ambiguous: "I had a real funny interview with the President." Later years In the 1870s, Stowe's brother Henry Ward Beecher was accused of adultery and became the subject of a national scandal. Stowe, unable to bear the public attacks on her brother, fled to Florida but asked family members to send her newspaper reports.Applegate, Debby. The Most Famous Man in America: The Biography of Henry Ward Beecher. New York: Three Leaves Press, 2006: 444. ISBN 978-0-385-51397--5 Through the affair, however, she remained loyal to her brother and believed he was innocent.McFarland, Philip. Loves of Harriet Beecher Stowe. New York: Grove Press, 2007: 270. ISBN 978-0-8021-4390-7 Mrs. Stowe was among the founders of the Hartford Art School, which later became part of the University of Hartford. Stowe died on July 1, 1896, aged 85, in Hartford, Connecticut. She is buried in the historic cemetery at Phillips Academy in Andover, Massachusetts.[https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/992/harriet-elizabeth-stowe Harriet Elizabeth Beecher Stowe], Find a Grave. Web, Jan. 12, 2019. Recognition *Stowe is honored with a feast day on the liturgical calendar of the Episcopal Church (USA) on July 1. *On June 13, 2007, the United States Postal Service issued a 75¢ Distinguished Americans series postage stamp in her honor. *In early 2010, Stowe was proposed by the Ohio Historical Society as a finalist in a statewide vote for inclusion in Statuary Hall at the United States Capitol. Landmarks Multiple landmarks are dedicated to the memory of Harriet Beecher Stowe, and are located in several states including Ohio, Florida, Maine. and Connecticut. The locations of these landmarks represent various periods of her life such as her fathers house where she grew up, and where she wrote her most famous work. The Harriet Beecher Stowe House in Cincinnati, Ohio is the former home of her father Lyman Beecher on the former campus of the Lane Seminary. Her father was a preacher who was greatly affected by the pro-slavery Cincinnati Riots of 1836. Harriet Beecher Stowe lived here until her marriage. It is open to the public and operated as a historical and cultural site, focusing on Harriet Beecher Stowe, the Lane Seminary and the Underground Railroad. The site also presents African-American history. In the 1870s and 1880s, Stowe and her family wintered in Mandarin, Florida, now a neighborhood of modern consolidated Jacksonville, on the St. Johns River. Stowe wrote Palmetto Leaves while living in Mandarin, arguably an eloquent piece of promotional literature directed at Florida's potential Northern investors at the time.Thulesius, Olav. Harriet Beecher Stowe in Florida, 1867 to 1884, Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Co, 2001 The book was published in 1873 and describes Northeast Florida and its residents. In 1870, Stowe created an integrated school in Mandarin for children and adults. This predated the national movement toward integration by more than a half century. The marker commemorating the Stowe family is located across the street from the former site of their cottage. It is on the property of the Community Club, at the site of a church where Stowe's husband once served as a minister. The Harriet Beecher Stowe House in Brunswick, Maine is where Stowe lived when she wrote Uncle Tom's Cabin. Her husband was teaching theology at nearby Bowdoin College, and she regularly invited students from the college and friends to read and discuss the chapters before publication. Future Civil War general, and later Governor, Joshua Chamberlain was then a student at the college and later described the setting. “On these occasions,” Chamberlain noted, “a chosen circle of friends, mostly young, were favored with the freedom of her house, the rallying point being, however, the reading before publication, of the successive chapters of her Uncle Tom’s Cabin, and the frank discussion of them.” In 2001 Bowdoin College purchased the house, together with a newer attached building, and was able to raise the substantial funds necessary to restore the house. It is not open to the public. The Harriet Beecher Stowe House in Hartford, Connecticut is where Stowe lived for the last 23 years of her life. It was next door to the house of fellow author Mark Twain. In this 5,000 sq ft (460 m2) cottage-style house, there are many of Beecher Stowe's original items and items from the time period. In the research library, which is open to the public, there are numerous letters and documents from the Beecher family. The house is open to the public and offers house tours on the half hour. In 1833, during Stowe's time in Cincinnati, the city was afflicted with a serious cholera epidemic. To avoid illness, Stowe made a visit to Washington, Kentucky, a major community of the era just south of Maysville. She stayed with the Marshall Key family, a daughter of whom was a student at Lane Seminary. It is recorded that Mr. Key took her to see a slave auction, as they were frequently held in Maysville. Scholars believe she was strongly moved by the experience. The Marshall Key home still stands in Washington. Key was a prominent Kentuckian; his visitors also included Henry Clay and Daniel Webster.Calvert and Klee, Towns of Mason County KY, LCCN 86-62637, 1986, Maysville and Mason County Library, Historical, and Scientific Association. The Uncle Tom's Cabin Historic Site is part of the restored Dawn Settlement at Dresden, Ontario, which is 20 miles east of Algonac, Michigan. The community for freed slaves founded by the Rev. Josiah Henson and other abolitionists in the 1830s has been restored. There's also a museum. Henson and the Dawn Settlement provide Stowe with the inspiration for Uncle Tom's Cabin.http://www.waymarking.com/waymarks/WMWAP_THE_DAWN_SETTLEMENT_Dresden Publications Poetry * Religious Poems. Boston: & Fields, 1867. **published in UK as Light After Darkness: Religious poems. London: Sampson Low, Son, & Marston, 1867. *''Religious Studies, sketches, and poems. Boston: Mifflin, 1896. *''Collected Poems of Harriet Beecher Stowe (edited by John Michael Moran, Jr.). Hartford, CT: Transcendental Books, 1967. Novels *''The Mayflower; or, Sketches of scenes and characters among the descendants of the Pilgrims. New York: Harper, 1843 *Uncle Tom's Cabin; or, Life among the lowly. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1851. **''The Annotated 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' '' (edited by Philip Van Doren Stern). New York: Paul S. Erickson, 1964 **''Uncle Tom's Cabin: Authoritative text, backgrounds and contexts, criticism (edited by Elizabeth Ammons). New York: Norton, 1994 **''The Annotated 'Uncle Tom's Cabin' (edited by Henry Louis Gates, Jr.; Hollis Robbins). New York: Norton, 2007 **''Uncle Tom's Cabin; or, Life among the lowly. Cambridge, MA: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 2009. *''The Two Altars; or, Two pictures in one. Boston: John P. Jewett, 1852; New York: American Anti-Slavery Society, 1855. *Dred: A tale of the Great Dismal Swamp. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1856; Boston: Phillips Sampson, 1856. **Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1996. *The Minister's Wooing. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1859; London: Sampson Low, 1859. *Agnes of Sorrento. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1862; London: Smith, Elder, 1862. *The Pearl of Orr's Island: A story of the coast of Maine. London: Sampson Low, 1861; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1862. *Oldtown Folks. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1869. *Little Pussy Willow. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870. **My Wife and I; or, Harry Henderson's history. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1871; New York: J.B. Ford, 1871; London: Sampson Low, Marston, Low & Searle, 1871. *Pink and White Tyranny: A society novel. Boston: Roberts Brothers, 1871; London: London Sampson Low, Son, and Marston, 1871; Toronto: Toronto : Canadian News and Publishing, 1871. *We and Our Neighbors; or, The records of an unfashionable street. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1873; New York: J.B. Ford, 1875; London: Sampson Low, Marston, Low, & Searle, 1875. *Poganuc People: Their loves and lives. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1878; New York: Fords, Howard, & Hulbert, 1878; London: Sampson Low, Marston, Searle, & Rivington Short fiction *Uncle Sam's Emancipation; Earthly care a heavenly discipline; and other tales and sketches. Philadelphia: W.P. Hazard, 1853; London & Edinburgh: Thomas Nelson, 1853. **The May Flower, and miscellaneous writings. Boston: Phillips, Sampson, 1855. *Oldtown Fireside Stories. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1872. *Palmetto Leaves. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1873 **Gainesville, FL: University of Florida Press, 1968. *Woman in Sacred History: A series of sketches drawn from scriptural, historical, and legendary sources. New York: Fords, Howard, and Hulbert, 1873; London: Sampson Low, Marston, Low, and Searle / New York: J.B. Ford, 1874. *Stories, Sketches, and Studies. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1896. ;as "Christopher Crowfield" *House and Home Papers. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1865. *Little Foxes. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1866. *The Chimney Corner. London : Sampson Low, Son and Marston / Bell & Daldy, 1868; Boston: James R. Osgood, 1871. Non-fiction *A Key to Uncle Tom's Cabin: Presenting the original facts and documents upon which the story is founded, together with corroborative statements verifying the truth of the work. Boston: John P. Jewett / Cleveland, OH: Jewett, Proctor & Worthington, 1853; London: Thomas Bosworth, 1853. *''Sunny Memories of Foreign Lands. (2 volumes), Boston: Phillips, Sampson / New York: J.C. Derby, 1854; London: Sampson Low, 1854. Volume I, Volume II. *''Men of Our Times: or, Leading patriots of the day. being narratives of the lives and deeds of statesmen, generals, and orators. Hartford, CT: Hartford Publishing / New York: J.D. Denison, 1868. *Lady Byron Vindicated: A history of the Byron controversy, from its beginning in 1816 to the present time. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870; London: Low and Marston, 1870. *Footsteps of the Master. New York: Fords, Howard Hulbert, 1876; London: Sampson Low, Marston, 1877. Juvenile *Queer Little People. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1867. *Betty's Bright Idea; also, Deacon Pitkin's farm; and The first Christmas of New England. New York: J.B. Ford, 1876; London : Sampson Low, Marston, Searle, & Rivington, 1876. *''The Daisy's First Winter, and other stories. Edinburgh & London: William P. Nimmo, 1877. *''Stories and Sketches for the Young. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1896. *Uncle Tom's Cabin: Young folks' edition'' (attributed to Stowe). Chicago: M.A. Donohue, Circa 1905.Very many years ago..., University of Virginia. Web, Nov. 24, 2013. Collected editions *''Flowers and Fruit from the Writings of Harriet Beecher Stowe''. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1888. *''The Writings of Harriet Beecher Stowe''. (16 volumes, Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1896. * New York: AMS Press, 1967. *''The Oxford Harriet Beecher Stowe Reader'' (edited by Joan D. Hedrick). Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 1999. Letters and journals *''Life of Harriet Beecher Stowe: Compiled from her letters and journals, by her son'' (edited by Charles Edward Stowe). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1889. *''Life and Letters of Harriet Beecher Stowe'' (edited by Annie Fields). Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1897. *''The Papers of Harriet Beecher Stowe'' (edited by Margaret Granville Mair). Hartford, CT: Stowe-Day Foundation, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Harriet Beecher Stowe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 24, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets * Origins of the American Civil War References Notes External links ;Poems *Stowe, Harriet Beecher (1811-1896) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. *Harriet Beecher Stowe at PoemHunter (13 poems) ;Prose *"How To Live on Christ" a pamphlet by Harriet Beecher Stowe, taken from her Introduction to Chistopher Dean's Religion as It Should Be; or, The remarkable experience and triumphant death of Ann Thane Peck, 1847 ;Audio *Harriet Beecher Stowe poems at YouTube *[http://publicliterature.org/books/uncle_toms_cabin/xaa.php Uncle Tom's Cabin], online text with audio. (PDF) ;Books * *Harriet Beecher Stowe at the Online Books Page (University of Pennsylvania) *[http://www.iath.virginia.edu/~wnr4c/index.htm Harriet Beecher Stowe’s Uncle Tom’s Cabin: an Electronic Edition of the National Era Version] — Edited by textual scholar Wesley Raabe, this is the first edition of the novel to be based on the original text published in the National Era * ;About *Harriet Beecher Stowe brief biography and works] at the Free Library *[https://web.archive.org/web/20090424071341/http://www.answers.com/topic/harriet-beecher-stowe Harriet Beecher Stowe in the Oxford Companion to African-American Literature *Harriet Beecher Stowe at NNDB *Harriet Beecher Stowe at Biography.com * *"Uncle Tom's Cabin: the book that ignited a nation" *[http://www.pinkmonkey.com/booknotes/barrons/uncltom1.asp Barron's BookNotes for Uncle Tom's Cabin - The Author and Her Times] *Uncle Tom's Cabin and American Culture — A multimedia archive edited by Stephen Railton about the Stowe's novel's place in American history and society ;Etc. *Harriet Beecher Stowe Society Official website *Harriet Beecher Stowe House & Center: Stowe's home in Hartford, Connecticut Category:1811 births Category:1896 deaths Category:American abolitionists Category:American novelists Category:American Congregationalists Category:American women writers Category:Writers from Connecticut Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Beecher family Category:University of Hartford people Category:People from Litchfield, Connecticut Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:People from Brunswick, Maine Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:Women novelists Category:Anglican saints Category:19th-century women writers Category:19th-century novelists Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets